


Flying

by bboiseux



Series: Slip and Fall If I Take One More Step [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Coronavirus, F/F, Modern AU, intimacy at a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: After a long night at work, Beau just needs to check in and feel the warmth of Keyleth ... even if it is just over the phone.
Relationships: Keyleth/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Slip and Fall If I Take One More Step [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/978684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I got the urge to write.

Beau folded on to her bed and let her body give up. It had been a full day. Not full in any particular way. Just full. Point A to point B to point C to point D. She'd made her way through the entire alphabet and then some. But, fuck, it was better than what everyone else was doing. Before this whole shut down and social distancing she'd been shit out of luck for a job, but now, suddenly, her particular skills were in demand. And her boss didn't ask too many questions, as long as the deliveries got there in one piece and nothing got damaged. Well ... not many people were going to take the time to chase down the girl on a bike who decided to use your car as a ramp.

Beau grinned in the dark. Fuck, she loved this. The streets were a lot more empty now and she could race down the street on wheels or her feet until her legs burned and her lungs screamed. And she loved it. There was nothing like pushing yourself to the breaking point. And she was the fastest fucking delivery person in the city. So fuck anyone who had a problem with that.

And now, here she was, at two in the morning, the blue-white light of the streetlamps pouring in the windows of the living room and her body just wanted to go limp. Fjord was probably long asleep and Jester probably was too (or she was up late watching camgirls--Beau thought she could make out the glow of a monitor under the bedroom door). But Beau's mind couldn't settle. Her body could, but her brain was too pumped. She felt like she was flying. She knew it wouldn't last. She knew she'd plummet soon. But now, in this moment, she felt like she could fly forever and she wanted to do it with someone else.

She stared at the clock on her phone for a full thirty second before she pulled up Zoom and made the call.

She couldn't feel too bad. If Keyleth didn't want to get woken up, she'd have the phone on silent. And if she didn’t ... well, that meant she wanted this call, right?

The screen flashed as Keyleth picked up. Her hair was a rat's nest on top of her head and the picture was grainy in the light of a small bedside lamp. She was horizontal--propped up on one arm. And even though her eyes squinted in the light, she smiled a small satisfied smile.

"Hi." Even that short greeting was interrupted by a yawn. The camera shifted as Keyleth dropped her head on the pillow and let the phone drop with her. There was a nice mountain of white in the foreground now, where the sheets crumbled up.

Beau could feel her mind calm to the sound of Keyleth's voice. "Hey Babe."

"Did you have a safe night?"

Beau adjusted and rested her head on the arm of the couch, held the phone up high. "I mean, I'm still alive."

"So, no."

Beau shrugged. She knew she was grinning, but she didn't care. "I had fun." She knew it was absurd to be happy in a time like this, but she felt more exhilarated now than she had for ... as far back as she could remember. It was only lacking one thing.

"When can we get together?"

Keyleth rubbed at one of her eyes. "Maybe Sunday? I don't--I have to be around a lot of people. I don't--"

"I mean, so do I, right?"

"I know, but there's a cluster in my neighborhood. Too many people have to work and can't take care of themselves around here and--"

"Babe." Beau couldn't understand why she couldn't tamp the joy down, but maybe it wasn't worth thinking about. Maybe it was like launching yourself in the air. Once you did it, you had the moment of freedom and pure thrill. Yeah, the landing might mess you up, but that didn't make the flight any less amazing. "I'm not asking you to--" She chuckled. "I just want to see you and, I think it's okay. I think it's worth the risk."

"I know I just don't want to risk the co-op. You--you're somehow always dangerous." It wasn't clear through the grainy picture and the face half buried in a pillow, but Beau was fairly certain there was a smile on Keyleth's face.

"And you fucking love it." Beau beamed up at the phone and then jumped up to sitting. "Look, I get it and I don't want to mess anything up, but ... I want to be with my girlfriend and, well, Jester's kind of crap at the quarantine thing, but she's trying and Fjord is super good at it ..." Beau thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure he's left the apartment for like a month. I should probably check on that. And I know I have to see a lot of people, but I'm careful and I wear a mask and I keep my distance and ..." Beau groaned. "I just want to kiss you! Is that so much to ask!?"

Even through the crappy picture, Beau could tell that Keyleth was turning pink, but it was a warm kind of pink.

Keyleth muffled her face in the pillow for a moment and came up smiling. "I would really like a hug."

"Yeah!" Beau almost bounced in place. She held the phone back and flexed her biceps, giving Keyleth a wink. "I fucking rock the hugs."

The view shifted on the phone and Keyleth was suddenly taking up the whole frame, her hair wild and in every direction. "I've missed them." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Beau sucked in a breath. "Can I see you tomorrow? And every day after that?"

Keyleth chewed at her lip for a moment, but only for a moment. Then she said, almost a whisper, "Tomorrow, yeah. And then we can talk about the rest."

"Yeah, alright. I'd like that."

"Me too."

The words hung heavy in the air for a moment and then Beau said, "I guess I better let you get to sleep. I know you'll be up long before me tomorrow."

"I don't mind."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

When she hung up, Beau's mind wasn't flying any less.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a ... lot going on right now, but I wanted this little piece of comfort with my old familiar faves :)
> 
> ⁂
> 
> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
